


Quick One in the Library

by FizzyTaurus



Category: Dimitri Mitropoulos - Fandom, The Riot Club (2014)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, PWP, Sex, Sexy Times, Smoking, Smut, boys, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyTaurus/pseuds/FizzyTaurus
Summary: Dimitri finds you in the library.





	Quick One in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I usually do a lot more drawn out detail in these, but I just had this idea and wanted to get it out of my head.

He walks in. You’re minding your own business looking for a book and notice him enter so you quickly glance over. Your glance turns into a stare. This guy is impeccably dressed, looking as if he just stepped off a yacht - the slim, white cropped pants; the loafers; the jacket; the watch - to top it off, he was just your type. His dark hair had a slight wave in it, and before you could imagine what that pouty mouth could do, his soul-piercing brown eyes caught yours. 

You feel a warm flush in your cheeks and quickly look away. You’d been caught, and you hated that. Being subtle was more your style. You pretend to go back to your searching in the aisles but are tempted to keep looking at the guy who had now disappeared somewhere in the stacks behind you. 

“Fancy a fuck?” A low voice says behind you. 

Your breath catches and you spin around, your heart racing after being taken by surprise. It’s him. He’s leaning on the shelving behind him, a filthy smirk on his face. It’s pretty clear he wasn’t here for books. 

You take a second to gather yourself. After all, it had been a while, and he was tasty. “Actually, yeah.” 

His smirk turns to a satisfied grin. He grabs your wrist, and the two of you briskly walk back to the small, private study rooms. He leads you to the furthest one in the row. Each one has a small vertical window by the door, but there’s really no good way to cover it. Not that it matters to him. As soon as the door closes, he’s on you. 

His mouth crashes against yours, forcing his tongue into your mouth. His hands are roaming your body, squeezing and groping. You find yourself glad to have worn a skirt. One of his hands finds its way to your crotch. He swiftly moves your underwear out of the way and moans into your kiss when he finds you’re already wet for him. 

Your hands have been busy as well, pushing off his jacket and undoing his pants. You’re stopped temporarily when you feel him push two fingers into your center. You can feel that delicious tension when he rubs your sweet spot for just a few seconds. 

He stops his attack only to swiftly yank down your underwear. You’d gotten as far as his satin briefs so he pushes them down far enough that his cock is released and now at full attention. Without a word, he spins you around and gives you a good shove in the back with one hand, bending you over the desk behind you. You put your elbows down, spread your legs, and brace yourself. 

He pushes into you easily, grabs your hips, and starts thrusting. You can feel the rush from head to toe as his shaft continuously slides along your walls. He’s grunting as he pounds into you, and it isn’t long before you start trembling, the pressure in your core starting to overcome you. You do your best to stifle your breathy cry, and as you do so, he explodes into you with a throaty yell. It’s clear he doesn’t give a shit about who hears. He’s still panting as he pulls out. 

After a few seconds, you stand up and turn around in time to see him zipping his pants and pulling on his jacket. You’re about to reach for your panties on the floor, but he is quicker and stuffs them into his pocket with a grin, clearly daring you to protest. It’s now that you notice the name embroidered on his jacket: “Dimitri”. 

“Thanks, love. See you ‘round.” Dimitri pulls out a cigarette, turns, and walks out. You watch him walk down the hall, squeezing your legs together as his juices start to run down your thigh.


End file.
